Devices for protecting data storage discs from damage such as scratches are well known in the art. One such device is the “jewel case” which usually comprises a clear plastic case in which the data storage disc is placed. Carrying pouches are also available for holding a data storage disc. Both of these devices are bulky. Other devices exist which are placed against the data storage side of the data storage disc. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,191 shows a compact disk holder in the shape of a flat disk made from a resilient material and including a central resilient hub and a felt backing for cushioning the compact disk. One side of the invention holder has an adhesive coating protected by a non-adhesive, peelable cover. Upon removal of the peelable cover, the holder may then be adhesively attached to a vehicle visor, wall, window, or any other desired surface location. The compact disk is then pressed onto the holder where it is fixedly held and accessible without fear of damage when removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,757,765 illustrates a protection structure adapted for protecting a disc includes a film mounted on an underside of the disc for covering a data reading region of the disc. The film includes an inner rim portion abutting on an inner annular portion of the disc, and an outer rim portion abutting on an outer annular portion of the disc. A plurality of ribs each a extend radially and inwardly from the inner rim portion of the film and each abut on the inner annular portion of the disc, and a plurality of recesses are each defined between adjacent two of the ribs. An annular adhesive sheet forms an adhesive surface which can be adhered on each of the ribs and can be adhered on the inner annular portion of the disc via each of the recesses, thereby securing each of the ribs on the inner annular portion of the disc.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,186 discloses a disc protecting cover for preventing a disc used as an information recording medium from being damaged or wounded while the disc is not in use. The cover comprises a flat portion (11;11A) having a diameter smaller than that of a disc which is provided with a center hole and a signal reading surface portion formed on a part of the surface thereof extending around the center hole, and an engaging portion (12) projecting from a central part of the flat portion (11′11A) and adapted to be inserted into the center hole of the disc to engage with the same. The flat portion (11;11A) covers the signal reading surface portion of the disc when the engaging portion (12) is inserted into the center hole of the disc to engage with the same. The disc protecting cover is attached to the disc to be detachable therefrom and can reliably protect the signal reading surface portion of the disc against damage or wound without covering portions of the disc which are not required to be covered therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,710 consists of a semi-permanent disc protector for shielding an optical disc against surface scratches. The disc protector comprises a transparent annular sheet of a cellulose triacetate film having an inner ring of adhesive adjacent to the center hole of the protector and an outer ring of adhesive adjacent to the outer circumference of the protector. The protector may be applied to either side of an optical disc. When applied to the data-read side of a disc, the rings of adhesive are so disposed that they do not obscure the data region of the disc. The disc protector is applied to the disc with the aid of a centering adapter that insures concentricity of the disc and protector.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,840 describes a protective holder for use with a compact disc or like object. The holder comprises relatively thin, substantially rigid upper and lower plates having diameters slightly larger than the diameter of the compact disc. The lower plate has a center hole having a diameter substantially equal to the diameter of the center hole of the compact disc. The upper plate has an elongated finger slot extending radially outwardly for a distance substantially equal to one-fourth the radius of the upper plate. A annular felt pad is affixed to an upper surface of the lower plate to cushion the information bearing lower surface of the compact disc when the compact disc is in place in the holder. A semi-circumferential peripheral wall extends between and is affixed to the upper and lower plates. The peripheral wall is dimensioned to suitably space said upper and lower plates to snugly receive and frictionally retain the disk therebetween. The peripheral wall is preferably formed from an upper lip extending downwardly from the upper plate and a lower lip extending upwardly from the lower plate, said upper and lower lips being affixed along their lengths to form the peripheral wall.